


I'm not ready to let go of the things I used to love

by medullas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Post-Game, Post-Sburb, idfk what to tag it with?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medullas/pseuds/medullas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game ends, Jade and the rest of the Beta Kids feel deprived of the human experiences they never got to have after their earth exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not ready to let go of the things I used to love

**Author's Note:**

> My current url is officialdavepetasprite.tumblr.com, all art is by yours truly, i crrently have no idea what this will turn out to be but thats for coming along for the ride
> 
> the prologue is short but the actual chapters will be longer

In the red light of the darkroom, Jade’s skin blended with the wall and the hanging pictures. She couldn’t actually see anything, because her eyesight was utter shit and she had yet to discover a new way to alchemize better glasses, but if she focused for a long time she could almost make out shapes in the developing photos. The room was silent, save for shuffling, and occasional cough, and every once and awhile, a comment from her or Dave. Although she was a generally loud person, darkroom days had come to be her favorites. 

“Which ones are we developing now?” She asked, snapping a clothespin shut.

“I think this roll of film is from the meteor. About two years in.”

As the photos came into fruition, she could make out images of people smiling. One of Karkat, his hand taking up the frame more than his face. A photo of Rose and Kanaya, smiling as they sit around a book. A selfie of Dave and Karkat, the mayor in between them. Terezi and Vriska in nicer clothing, holding plastic cups full of juice. Karkat smiling at the camera in a suit? Rose and Kanaya slow dancing? When had Dave taken these?

“What are these from? When did you guys have a dance?” She asked.

“Oh, those are from the makeshift prom we had at the start of the second year. Y’know, because we felt like we were missing out on some human shit and had nothing to do. It was fun, I wish you and John had been there.” He said, pausing and crossing the room to where Jade was. He unclasped a clothespin, glancing at the image.

“This one’s ready,” He said, “Karkat’s going to be furious. He hates getting his picture taken.” Dave smiled at the picture. 

“Pff really?” She giggled, “It looks like he got better about it later though,”

“Oh yeah, totally. At some point I cracked him. Later into the film I have plenty of good pictures of him.”

“Wow you guys had a really fun time on that meteor, didn’t you?” Jade asked, placing her hands on the table. She felt a pit in her stomach. Of course she did; there were so many things all of them missed out on, but her, of all her friends and family, missed out on the most.

“God, I wish I could experience the things we missed out on because our earth exploded,” She whispered, wistfully looking at Dave.

Silence enveloped the room again. Dave picked up some film and eyed it, lifting up his sunglasses. The light reflected perfectly off of his red eyes. Then, he stopped and lowered his hands. 

“Why don’t we?” He asked,

“Hm?”

“Why don’t we experience all those things? We have godly powers, buildings, even an entire civilization in our disposal. What’s keeping us from holding a prom, or even more?”

“More, like a road trip?”

“Exactly,”

“Or like starting a band?”

“Precisely,”

“Oooh Dave you’re a genius! We’re both geniuses! We’ve gotta tell everyone else!” She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the double doors of the dark room. 

“This is going to be perfect!”

  
  



End file.
